1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications circuit assemblies of wires and connectors.
2. Prior Art
In the telecommunications field, incoming telecommunication cables are electrically connected with end user equipment through electrical telecommunication connectors. The conventional transmission mode has, in the past, been at low frequencies, e.g. up to 100 kHz and as technology has improved, electrical connector and cable designs have been capable of transmitting signals at such frequencies without being particularly concerned with cross-talk problems. However, as telecommunications end user equipment have been developed over more recent times, there is an increasingly greater need for the use of high frequency signals to operate this equipment. As frequency increases, cross-talk increases also and it has been found that at much higher frequencies which are now being commonly used, e.g. above 16 MHz, the degree of cross-talk has reached unacceptable proportions. In an attempt to combat this problem, improvements have been made to cable designs until most recently cables of certain designs are being produced which are capable of providing satisfactory suppression of cross-talk at these higher frequencies along the cable lengths. One such cable is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,210.
As a result of these most recent developments, it is now becoming clear that in a telecommunications line system of cables of new design and connectors, that at high frequencies an undesirable and disproportionate amount of cross-talk is occurring in the connectors themselves. This problem is augmented in a circuit assembly which includes two connectors placed in series with one another and connected by conductor wires.